<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invasion of privacy by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738364">Invasion of privacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell'>vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Humor, Kathryn is a gay mess, Kathryn is at it again, Love declarations of a starship captain, Love poems for Seven, Poetry, Romance, Seven appreciates Kathryns poetry, Two fluffballs in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn faces humiliation and learns what true love is all about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invasion of privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with Kathryn's love poetry series if you wanna call it that way. Kathryn may or may not re-discover her love for poetry and Seven may discover her own interest in it along the way. Proudly re-introducing two fluffballs in their element! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of duty on the bridge</p><p> </p><p>I excused for my ready room</p><p> </p><p>Desperate for a switch</p><p> </p><p>Of scenery, but was faced with doom</p><p> </p><p>Because standing there shamelessly</p><p> </p><p>Was Seven of Nine</p><p> </p><p>Invading my privacy</p><p> </p><p>Engrossed in reading a poem of mine</p><p> </p><p>My eyes turned wide</p><p> </p><p>My jaw stood slack</p><p> </p><p>No longer able to hide</p><p> </p><p>That dreadful paper stack</p><p> </p><p>Which had been collecting dust</p><p> </p><p>On the desk in my ready room</p><p> </p><p>After our mutual love and lust</p><p> </p><p>Had finally been able to bloom</p><p> </p><p>Imagine my surprise when a smile</p><p> </p><p>Formed on her face</p><p> </p><p>Her voice all the while</p><p> </p><p>Sounding like lace</p><p> </p><p>When she stated to me</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes twinkling oh so lovingly</p><p> </p><p>That she was happy to be</p><p> </p><p>The subject of my poetry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>